The present invention relates to an integrated system of suppressing the noise and flash signature generated by firing a weapon. Existing systems suffer from a variety of design faults such as undesirable alteration of balance, inability to use in close quarters, and temperature induced failures or damage. Another disadvantage to current systems includes a noticeable difference in flash for a first shot taken through a suppressor. A first shot out of a suppressor at ambient temperature has a significantly greater light intensity than follow-on shots. Air within a suppressor is richer in oxygen during the first shot than during follow-on shots. The first shot effectively purges the suppressor of this oxygen-rich air. The oxygen contributes to the burning of more gun powder, which results in a greater flash signature. Yet another disadvantage of current systems is the possibility of baffle strikes, or bullet impacts to the interior of the suppressor. These impacts can result in fragmentation and bullets going astray from their intended target. Thermal management by current systems is another disadvantage. Existing suppressors can reach temperatures in excess of 1000° F. that can be attributed to design of a suppressor and its effect on entrapment of gas. Heat does not readily flow out of the suppressor through the suppressor muzzle. Another issue is point-of impact-shift with current suppressors. Since existing suppressors add weight at an end of the barrel due to their design, such suppressors will cause the barrel to flex and change the harmonics of the barrel. A weapon zeroed in one state, either suppressed or unsuppressed, will not be zeroed in the other state. Another disadvantage includes how, due to suppressors being mounted forward of the front sight, buoyant free convection associated with propellant gasses produce a plume of heated air as the suppressor heats up; this plume distorts the sight picture, effectively creating a condition known as mirage.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a multi-chambered structure having a gas path through a barrel into an embodiment of the invention which routes propellant gas through multiple chambers having different functions (e.g., gas expansion/cooling, mechanical energy absorption, reduction of first shot flash, and balance/sighting improvement, and exit routing of gas at a terminal point of the gas path which prevents, e.g., sight picture suppression), as well as permitting use of existing barrel end attachments e.g., compensators, an additional suppressor (e.g., flash, etc.). Among other things, an embodiment of the invention eliminates passage of a bullet in direct proximity to baffles and reduces or eliminates other design disadvantages of existing systems.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, unlike current suppressors, an embodiment of an Integral Multi-Chambered Valved Suppressor invention will keep the operating system of the weapon cleaner for a longer period of time. Gases in current suppressors have two paths to escape: out the suppressor muzzle and back down the barrel. Over time, particulates (carbon, lead, unburned gun powder, etc.) accumulate within the suppressor. Although some of these particulates exit with the bullet, some of them get cycled back with the gas required for the operation of the weapon (in the case of a semi-automatic or fully automatic weapon). The end result is a suppressed weapon is much dirtier than one unsuppressed. Although the invention provides suppression, it behaves more like an unsuppressed weapon in this manner.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, another advantage of an exemplary Integral Multi-Chambered Valved Suppressor is the reduction in first shot flash. With an embodiment of the invention, oxygen may be purged from the suppressor due to incoming gases, but the timing of the event is such that most of the gunpowder has already ignited or dispersed prior to the oxygen exiting the suppressor.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an embodiment of an Integral Multi-Chambered Valved Suppressor invention offers a kinetic energy absorbing mechanism beyond current suppressors. Existing suppressors are made of rigid material. These rigid materials reduce the kinetic energy of the gas by interfering with its travel, effectively slowing it down. This loss in kinetic energy contributes to noise reduction. With one embodiment of the invention, section(s) of the suppressor structure are not entirely rigid. For example, one chamber, e.g., a baffle chamber, forming a segment of a gas path includes a cylindrical body with multiple baffle walls attached to the body in a substantially perpendicular orientation where the baffle walls form a barrier to the gas path. The baffle chamber, including the baffle walls, are covered with an elastomer cover stretched over the multiple baffle walls as well as a first and second end structures mounted on opposing ends of the cylindrical body where the first end structure is adapted to receive gas from a different segment of the gas path which flows on and the second end structure is adapted to exhaust gas from the gas path. Exemplary baffle walls (as well as end structures e.g., via shoulders or support ledges built into dividing walls) can provide a frame or support for the elastomer cover. The presence of this elastomer permits the absorption of more kinetic energy. The gas works on the elastomer to stretch it as the gas passes from chamber to chamber. Embodiments can include two or more chambers (e.g. gas expansion chamber and baffle energy absorption chamber) which are coupled end-to-end as well as formed in a U-shaped structure so as to create a gas path passing through multiple chambers which is U-shaped with, for example, a gas expansion chamber formed or disposed either inside of the baffle chamber floor or vice versa. An embodiment of the invention can include multiple flexible cylinder walls as well as having a metal section or deflection segment at a strike section of where exhaust gasses flow out of a barrel into an embodiment of the invention to address overpressure problems in proximity to barrel output into the invention.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an embodiment of the invention offers a method, mechanism, or structure by which to shift sound frequency. Some current suppressors claim to shift the sound frequency that emanates from the weapon. To do so, positioning of baffles becomes key to altering frequency. Since most current suppressors are welded together and cannot be taken apart, baffle spacing is fixed and sound can therefore be only shifted one direction. With the Integral Multi-Chambered Valved Suppressor, this shifting of sound frequency can be accomplished by, for example, varying a thickness of an elastomer along the length of the suppressor. Since the elastomer is replaceable, changing sound frequency, if desired, can easily be accomplished.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, another advantage the Integral Multi-Chambered Valved Suppressor offers is that no additional length is added to the weapon. Existing suppressors extend beyond the muzzle to provide suppression. An embodiment of the invention is disposed around a barrel without extending beyond a barrel muzzle as well as, in some embodiments, beneath the handguard or rail system. An embodiment can also be designed to combine handguard/rail system elements structures with the suppressor as well.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure can include an embodiment which places a suppressor substantially or entirely beneath a hand guard or rail system. Accordingly, a center of mass stays close to the shooter thereby helping the shooter to maintain better weapon balance while firing.
Another embodiment can include a combination of a gas block inserted between two Integral Multi-Chambered Valved Suppressors which receives propellant gas from a barrel and passes it back to a loading/firing mechanism as well as multiple pass through structures which facilitate pass through of propellant gasses between multiple suppressors.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the invention does not preclude the use of a current flash hider and/or suppressor. An embodiment of an Integral Multi-Chambered Valved Suppressor is entirely rear of a muzzle. Accordingly, current flash hiders and/or suppressors can still be attached to a muzzle if so desired. The addition of a current flash hider and/or current suppressor could reduce flash and sound signature even more.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, another advantage of the Integral Multi-Chambered Valved Suppressor is the ability to easily go from suppressed to unsuppressed with just a rotation of the suppressor portion in front of the gas block. This rotation could also be used to effectively block off the rear portion of the suppressor to obtain a suppressed, yet louder gun fire. Alternatively, in another embodiment of the invention, it would block off access to the cooling function of the suppressor, which may be desired if the cooling fluid has been depleted. The invention eliminates point-of-impact shifts associated with removable suppressors. Removable suppressors add weight at the end of the barrel, which causes the barrel to flex and changes the harmonics of the barrel. The suppressor must be taken on and off every time the operator goes from suppressed to unsuppressed. The proposed invention can be switched from suppressed to unsuppressed without changing the weight or harmonics of the barrel, thereby eliminating point-of-impact shifts.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, unlike most current suppressors that are sealed units, this invention has the potential to allow removal, disassembly, and cleaning by the operator. The ability to easily clean the invention allows the removal of residue; residue reduces suppression effectiveness and increases weight, which affects point-of-impact.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, another advantage offered by the invention is the drastic reduction, possibly even elimination, of the phenomenon known as mirage. Since the suppressor is contained beneath the handguard, there is no heated plume forward of the weapon sight that would distort the sight picture.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.